


恶童的初恋

by AG2019



Category: Ultraman R/B (TV), ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AG2019/pseuds/AG2019
Summary: 兔糖双黑向，至于是理解成兔糖本尊黑化还是宇宙中的暗黑复制体可自由心证亲友团模糊化处理，两个宇宙中漫游偶然相识的小坏蛋的故事有一定暗示意味，依然见仁见智
Relationships: Ultraman Zero/Ultrawoman Grigio, 兔糖, 赛格, 赛罗/格丽乔





	1. 片段1

“赛罗桑，啊~”漂亮的精灵像哄小孩子一样示意他张开嘴，递来一颗包装纸花花绿绿的橙色糖果——对比起二人黑红相间的肤色，这个颜色很友善很阳光，所以赛罗才觉得不适。

他睨了一眼面前的少女——表面清纯无害实际上整天都在打些什么鬼点子的女奥，才不想再次落入她的圈套正中靶心。

“诶，怎么不理我啊，赛罗你不爱吃——糖——了吗？”格丽乔语气故作失落，刻意强调了暧昧的两个字眼，跳下他们坐着休息的山崖，面对赛罗无辜地眨巴着一双大眼睛。

赛罗本来可以不为所动——如果不是她将手掌撑在自己的膝盖上，还作步猫状沿着他大腿一爪一爪向前的话。他只能妥协，就着格丽乔的手，含住了那颗球形硬糖。

又上当了，赛罗想。舌尖触及糖果的一刹那，刚好够格丽乔抽出自己的指尖。开玩笑，作弄脾气不好的野兽，如果不小心一点是会被咬伤的。

“锵锵！普通的糖果怎么配得上我最强大的战士呢，赛罗桑要吃糖的话一定是最特别的口味呀！”看着对方带着愠怒啐了一口吐出了那颗芥末味的糖果，格丽乔心情大好，开始咯咯地笑，仿佛赛罗只是吃到了掉色的波板糖一样。

“格丽乔你！”赛罗吃了瘪却又拿他古灵精怪惯了的小女友无可奈何，只好捏着她的下巴一点点地贴近。

感受着下巴上来自对方手指不轻也不重的力道，前一秒还笑得天真烂漫的格丽乔，下一秒就摸清了恋人的想法。

“啊，不要，我不喜欢这个味道的糖！”

看着格丽乔开始手忙脚乱的赛罗颇有大仇得报的快感，他满不在乎地回应她的抵抗：“我才不管，我要吃糖了，”

“我最喜欢的口味在这里呢。”

……

一吻过后，格丽乔整个人晕乎乎地瘫倒在赛罗怀里，敏感的味觉神经传递着呛口的滋味，连唇瓣都略感生疼。

“哼。”

赛罗看着格丽乔一脸不服气的样子，舔掉了她眼角呛出的泪水，心满意足开怀大笑。

这次是我输了，格丽乔暗自腹诽……

下次还敢。


	2. 片段2

“赛罗桑~”

“……嗯？”

“好热啊。”

“……”

确实时值伏夏，但两个奥特战士此刻坐在某个离地球千里之外的宇宙酒馆里，怎么可能会被小儿科的温度影响。赛罗盯着坐在对面的格丽乔，试图从她的脸上读出她的心思——他向来不擅长做，也很少成功过的事，但若能歪打正着，也能让自己少吃点恶作剧的苦头。

格丽乔两手握着一个细长的玻璃瓶，就着吸管饮用着内里的果汁，仿照的是地球上一种叫橙子的水果。

“嘶溜”一声，格丽乔饮尽了最后一口果汁，将嘴唇移开吸管，管口上还有细细的咬痕。她伸出一只手，手指在赛罗的手背上打着圈圈，又重复了一遍：“好热啊。”指尖带着冰镇饮料瓶子上沾来的水滴，冰冰凉凉的，刺激着赛罗的皮肤。

这已经是格丽乔抱怨的第三遍了，在她第一次说热的时候，他就沉默着带她来了这家两人常来的酒馆，点了一杯他觉得最适合她，而她也正巧最喜欢的橙汁。

事不过三，赛罗预感到要还摸索不出她的心思，那他只能再一次接受成为恶作剧受害者的命运。

格丽乔正打算大发慈悲用足尖勾勾他的脚腕以作提醒，他突然福至心灵，牵着她的手腕，飞向了只有二人分享的隐秘所在。

“呐，赛罗桑。”

“又怎么了？”

“怎么这个态度啊……只是想说，”

“你有变聪明哦。”


End file.
